Pokemon! I Choose You
by Phoenixsun
Summary: Naruto/Pokemon Crossover. The adventures of a boy through the world of Pokemon as he tries to surpass his father. AU. Discontinued.
1. Start of a Journey

**

* * *

A/N: This is an AU crossover, Naruto characters on the world of Pokemon, just like by NarutoxGundam crossover. I'm using 4th generation Pokemon, so don't think I'm making them up. If you don't know what the new Pokemons are, check my profile page, I have the link where you can find them. Also, I'll been using the Japanese names for most of the 4th generation Pokemon, since only a couple of the American names have been released. Finally, this story is set on the Kanto region.

* * *

**

_**Pokemon! I Choose You

* * *

**_

_**Start of a Journey**_

"Naruto, are you alright?" A brown haired boy asked the blond sitting next to him. Naruto snapped out of his trance, it was then that he realized that he had been staring at the front of the classroom for the past fifteen minutes. "I'm alright, why do you ask Chouji?" Naruto responded looking at the boy to his right.

"Well there's only like ten minutes left to class, is the last day before summer vacation, and you're still awake." Chouji said. "I mean look at Shikamaru, he's been asleep for the past half and hour." The brown haired boy added as the pointed at the teen sleeping to the blonde's left.

Naruto looked to his left before looking at Chouji. "Precisely, it's the last day of school. Iruka-sensei will announce if anybody from this class was one of the three students chosen for the program, I studied a lot to try to pass the written exam." The blond explained. Chouji examined his friend for a couple of moment before bursting out laughing. "…you…studying…that's priceless…." The brown haired teen said between laughs.

The blond glared as his friend continued laughing. "I'm serious," Naruto started. "I even asked Shikamaru to help me study for the exams." The blond explained.

Chouji calmed himself before looking at the blond. "Do you think Shikamaru will pass? I'm sure he got a hundred on the written exam." The brown haired boy asked. Naruto shook his head at his friend's question. "I also think he aced the written part, but it doesn't matter because he fell asleep and missed the practical exam." Naruto said. Chouji looked at the sleeping teen and sighed. "So much potential and yet…" The brown haired boy whispered.

"Ok, before you all leave for you vacation, I have an announcement to make." A man with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a scar across his face said, the whole classroom went quiet after their teacher's words. "I'm please to announce that two student from this classroom where selected to be part of the Trainers Program, sponsored by Sarutobi-sama."

It seemed that every student, that was awake, leaned forward as to be closer to their teacher.

Iruka cleared his throat before smiling. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" The teacher said as his smile widened.

Most of the student in the classroom gasped. Everybody expected the raven haired prodigy to be selected, after he came from a family full of masters and trainers, and had and incredible academic record. But it came as a surprise to them when they heard the blonde's name, even knowing who his father was.

Naruto and Chouji stood quiet as they looked at each other, each wondering if they had heard the name right. Both teen shifted their gaze towards their left after hearing some sounds. Shikamaru yawned as he open his eyes slowly. "Hey guys," The black haired boy said, looking at his right. "Did I miss anything?"

* * *

Naruto walked to his teacher at the end of class, both Shikamaru and Chouji had said that they'll be waiting for him by the entrance. "Hey Iruka-sensei" The blond exclaimed as he reached the teacher.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I was wondering when you would show up." Iruka said calmly as he organized the papers on his desk. "Some summer you have ahead." The brow haired man finished.

"So, it's true, I didn't hear the wrong name." Naruto exclaimed as his eyes shone.

Iruka chuckled at the blonde's outburst. "Here let me show you something." The teacher said as he went to his computer and opened two documents. "These are the Trainers Program exam's score, and it clearly states that Sasuke-kun tied in first place with a student from another class." Iruka said as he showed the raven haired boy's rank. "Leaving you in second place" The teacher added as he pulled out the other document on his computer. This one declared Naruto as rank two out of the entire school.

Naruto wanted to run, jump, shout, and even fly. He will finally carry out his dream of becoming a trainer, and maybe someday a master. "Thanks Iruka-sensei" Naruto exclaimed before running off to meet his friends.

* * *

Sasuke entered his family compound. Even if his face didn't show it, the raven haired boy was happy. _"One step, one step closer to reach him…and surpass him."_ The boy thought.

The moment the Uchiha stepped into his house, the teen was capture in a bone-crushing hug. "Sasuke-kun, your principal just called, I can believe my baby boy is going to be leaving tomorrow." Mikoto said as her face saddened slightly.

"Mom…" Sasuke said in a low voice as his cheeks turned a couple of shades redder and the boy looked away.

"Your father is so proud of you. Starting at such a young age, even younger than Itachi." The black haired woman said as she wiped an incoming tear from her face. "Now, we need to prepare everything for tomorrow." Mikoto said as she took hold of Sasuke's hand and dragged the boy in before he could protest.

* * *

Naruto walked towards his front door. Chouji had insisted that they celebrate Naruto's achievement, three hours later, Shikamaru had to walk Chouji home because of the brown haired boy's indigestion.

The second the blond opened the door, he was showered by a rain of confetti and streamers "Congratulations, Naruto-sama" Came from inside the Uzumaki mansion. **(A/N: Yeah, I'm making Naruto rich on this fic, so I don't have to worry about how he'll by the supplies he needs during the story.)**

The boy stood on the threshold stunned. "How did you guys found out?" Naruto asked. "Easy, your principal just called." A young man with hair covering his right eye answered. Immediately a woman with long purple hair stepped upfront and hugged the blond boy.

"Yuugao-chan…I can't breathe." The boy managed to say. Immediately the young woman weakened her hold. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama; it's just that we're so happy that you were selected for the program." Yuugao said as finally released the blond.

"Didn't I tell you guys to cut that Sama crap?" Naruto said as he tied unsuccessfully to kid the blush on his cheeks. "It's really annoying after thirteen years."

"It's our way to show our respect." A man that gave the impression of having a clod said. "You're the lord of the Uzamaki mansion; it's our duty to honor you." He added before having a coughing fit.

"Yeah, yeah, I've already heard it Hayate-san" Naruto said as he tried to sound annoyed. "You guys are much more than that, you're like me family."

"Ahhh, that's so sweet." A man with unruly, bushy black hair said as he put Naruto on a head lock and started messing with his hair.

"Cut that out Kotetsu." Naruto said trying to fight off the older man. Kotetsu laugh at the blonde's struggles until Yuugao smacked him on the head. "Hey, I was just having some fun before Naruto-kun has to go away." Kotetsu defended himself.

"Now Naruto-sama, you need to get some rest, you need to by at Sarutobi-sama's early tomorrow." Yuugao said as said without leaving any room to discussion.

Naruto sighed and started towards his room with Yuugao leading the way. The blond looked back to find Hayate, Izumo, and Kotetsu giving him supporting nods. Naruto entered his room just as Yuugao was setting his pajamas on the bed. "I'll prepare your cloths for tomorrow." The purple haired woman said with a low voice.

The blond mood saddened. He knew that if he were to be selected, that he will have to leave, but now it seemed…real. "Yuugao-" Naruto was cut off as the older woman gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"We're all going to miss you." Yuugao said. "Naruto…kun"

"Yuugao…neesan" Naruto said before a group of tears ran down his face. Yuugao gave the blonde one last hug before leaving the room.

* * *

Naruto found himself on a strange place, everything seemed to be foggy. Naruto his left and right but was unable to find anything. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the boy. He couldn't see his face, but somehow the blond knew it was a man.

The figure got closer; he was taller than Naruto and also had blond spiky hair. When the man got close enough, Naruto recognized him. "You" The blond growled as the man closed, the teen's hands closed into a fist. "What are you doing here." The boy said with bitterness on his voice.

The man stopped in front of the teen and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Naruto asked as his anger rose. "I don't need you; I never have and never will." Naruto shouted as loud as he could, the man in front of him merely continued to smile. "I DON'T NEED YOU"

* * *

Naruto woke up startled and sweating. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Yuugao asked standing next to his bed.

The blond took a couple of seconds before calming down and nodding at the purple haired woman's question. Naruto descended his head towards the pillow before abruptly sitting back up. "Wait a minute. Isn't it today…?" The boy asked looking at the woman by his bedside.

Yuugao smiled warmly before nodding and placing a box on the blonde's hands. "What's this?" Naruto asked confused as he started to examine the little box.

"It's a gift, from Arashi-sama." Yuugao answered calmly. Naruto froze the moment the words left the woman's mouth. "He said to give it to you the day you become a trainer." She explained.

Naruto's gaze went from the young woman back to the box. "From my father?" Naruto asked with uncertainty. Yuugao nodded as she gave the blond a reassuring smile. Naruto opened the box to find to objects.

The first one was a blue headband with a green leaf-like symbol on its center. **(A/N: The headband is not like the ninja ones, this is like Brendan form Pokemon Sapphire/Ruby/Emerald)** The second object was a purple necklace; Naruto had never seen a more amazing piece of jewelry before. "Why?" the blond asked taking both the headband and the necklace. "Why did he have to leave me something like this?" The boy said clutching the two articles as tears started to run down his face.

Yuugao immediately embraced the boy. "Naruto is alright, just calm down." She said with a motherly tone. Naruto calmed down after a couple of minutes. "Well, you have to take a shower and get ready; you need to be down at Sarutobi-sama's in an hour." Yuugao said as she set the teen's cloth at bedside before leaving the room.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto stepped out of his room wearing a sleeveless black jacket with white outlines, a navy blue undershirt, and black pants. He also had the blue headband on his forehead and the purple necklace around his neck.

"It looks good on you." Izumo said as Naruto walked down the stairs. "Yeah, people may not notice how much of a brat you are." Kotetsu teased, which earned him another smack on the head by Yuugao.

"We have a something to give you before you go, Naruto-sama." The young woman said as she stepped closer to the blond.

Naruto's eyes widened when Yuugao placed a pair of black and blue glove on his hands. "Remember, we will be waiting for you to return." Yuugao said softly before giving at the boy a kiss on the cheek. "Do you're best." Izumo said placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "We know that you'll do great." Hayate said placing a hand on Naruto's other shoulder. "Try to don't mess things up." Kotetsu added as he ruffled the teen's hair.

The blond looked back one last time before walking out the door. A single tear ran down his cheek the moment he heard the door shut.

* * *

Naruto entered the lab. _"I'm supposed to meet the Old Geezer on the main room"_ The boy thought. Once the boy arrived at his destination, he was met by a big blue fish-like creature. "Swampert" The Pokemon exclaimed as he rush to hug the blond.

"Swampert…get off me…yeah it's nice to see you too." The boy said as he struggled against the water-type Pokemon. Naruto managed to release himself from Swamper's hold and looked around the room.

Naruto immediately saw the raven haired boy leaning against the wall, but what caught his attention was the other boy with long black hair leaning against the opposite wall. "I should have known that you'll be the third one, Neji."

The black haired boy smirked before starting towards the blond. "There should be at lest one worthy trainer among us." Neji said as he reached the blond.

"Well, I'm here so, what are you doing here?" Naruto shot back with a smirk on his own face.

At that moment, the door to the office opened and an elderly man with a lab coat stepped out. "It's about time Old Geezer." Naruto exclaimed. "Patience is a virtue for every trainer, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said as he reached the two boys and the Pokemon at the middle of the room. "Swampert, could you get the stuff from my office?" The old man asked. The water-type Pokemon merely nodded before waking towards the door his master had just come out of.

Sarutobi waited until Sasuke joined them at the center before starting. "Well, I don't think I need to tell you why you're here. You have been selected for this year's Trainers Program, and you'll start on your journey to excellence today." Sarutobi said with a hint of pride in his voice. Immediately, Swampert came back with a pushcart.

"First, I'll give you this…" Sarutobi started as he picked up three devices, each one of different color, from the cart. The old man handed Sasuke the blue one, the purple for Neji, and Naruto received the red one. "This will be you Pokedex, they'll work as your Trainer ID car, and a digital encyclopedia with information about all the Pokemons discovered so far."

Sarutobi waited for the three boys to nod in understanding. "Now," The old one walked behind the cart. "You already know what this year's set of starters is, right?" He waited for a collective nod again. "Well, normally the trainer with the highest score will get to choose first, but since Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun tied, I'll let you two decide." Sarutobi said.

"Let Sasuke-_kun_ choose first, I doubt he'll choose the Pokemon I want." Neji said, mocking the raven haired boy with the suffix.

The Uchiha glared at the older boy before walking towards the cart. There were three Pokeballs; each one had a mark under them: a leaf, a flame, and a drop of water. Sasuke reached for the one over the fire sign and took it. _"Just like him"_ Sarutobi thought.

Sasuke looked up at the old man's face. "Is there anything more? Or may I go now." The raven haired boy asked. "You may go." Sarutobi answered, nodding to the young Uchiha before the teen walked away.

"_What's his problem?"_ Naruto thought as Neji walked towards the cart and picked a Pokeball, Neji smirked as he held it on his hand before nodding towards Sarutobi and towards Naruto.

"_Be there, please be there"_ The blond thought as he walked towards the cart. Naruto looked down and smiled as he saw the Pokeball over the leaf mark waiting for him on the cart. "Was this one your starter of choice? Naruto-kun" Sarutobi asked with curiosity.

The boy looked up at his elder and nodded. _"Interesting, he claims he hates him but yet…"_ Sarutobi thought as Naruto took the Pokeball on his hand.

Naruto couldn't wait anymore; the blond opened the Pokeball the moment he got it on his hand. A white light came out of the small red and white ball and stated to take form. Standing on the cart was a green and brown turtle-like creature with two small leaves on his head. "Naetoru" The little Pokemon exclaimed, happy to be out of his Pokeball.

Naruto's eyes shone the moment he saw his Pokemon. "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm your new trainer, let's do our best." The blond said smiling at the small creature. "Nae?" Naetoru examined the boy for a couple of seconds before jumping on Naruto's arms.

"It seems like your Pokemon has already grown fond of you." Sarutobi chuckled. "Now Naruto, before you go I have something to give you." The old man said before reaching to his pocket. "Konohamaru couldn't be here to see you off, but he asked me to give you this." Sarutobi pulled out small orange case. "For you to put your badges in."

Naruto took the case and smiled. "Tell him I say 'thanks', and that I'll be waiting of him to become a trainer too." The blond said; at which Sarutobi merely chuckle and nodded.

"There's one last thing." Sarutobi began as he took out a small yellow device. "This one is from me to you. It's a Pokemon Navigator or PokeNav for short. It's a digital map, a phone, and it records information of some of the trainers you encounter." The old man explained as he gave the device to the blond.

"Now, go out there and make us all proud" Sarutobi said giving the blond a warm smile.

Naruto nodded before letting Naetoru down. "Bye Old Geezer, bye Swampert." The blond exclaimed as he ran towards the door. "Naetoru" The grass-type Pokemon said as he followed his trainer.

"_It starts now; from this day on I'm a Pokemon trainer. Someday I'll surpass you, and I will become the best Pokemon master, I promise you…Father."

* * *

_


	2. WingWind Situation

_**Wing-Wind Situation**_

"Naetoru use Body Slam!" Naruto shout as the Pokemon went in a collision course towards the black dog up front. The Poochyena grunted as he was send back by the attack.

Poochyena stood up and charge against the green Pokemon. "Nae" Naetoru exclaimed as he jumped to the side, evading the incoming attack. "Now use Razor Leaf" Naruto said, the turtle like Pokemon swung his head as a couple of leaf were send towards Poochyena.

The dog-like Pokemon growled as his body hit the tree behind him. The Poochyena growled and ran away as soon as his paws returned to the ground.

"Nae, Nae" The Grass-type Pokemon chipped as he celebrated his latest victory.

"Nice one Naetoru" Naruto exclaimed as he reached down to pad his Pokemon on the head. "You're becoming really strong in such a short period of time." The blond trainer said as he smiled at his partner.

They were now on Route 1; where they had spent the last couple of hours just fighting random wild Pokemon.

Naruto sighed as he laid himself on the ground and looked at the clouds, something he had gotten form Shikamaru. "Nae?" Naetoru said confused at his trainer's action.

"You know something Naetoru? Back in Pallet Town I didn't have many friends outside my house." Naruto began as his Pokemon settle next to him. "I always dreaded the times when I had to leave the mansion and go to school. I just never fitted in with anybody, but then…"

* * *

-Flashback- 

A boy with spiky blond hair sat on the corner of the play ground; he was probably around six or seven years old. The seemed completely detach from the world and completely immerse on the video game on his hand.

The blond was playing his favorite Pokemon video game. The only thinks the boy liked out side the mansion and the Old Geezer's lab were Pokemons; since he can remember he has been fascinated with anything involving Pokemons, According to Yuugao-neesan it was a genetic trait; the boy frowned at that thought, he didn't want to be compare to _him_ in any way.

His Combusken was facing off against a Slaking, his Pokemon's HP was already at red while the opponent's was still yellow, to top it all, the Slaking would be able to attack on his next turn, having missed his previous one due to his ability.

The boy was about to choose Ember; it was all or nothing, his Combusken wasn't going to be able to withstand Slaking's next attack. The blond was about to attack when. "You shouldn't do that." Came a voice from behind him, for some reason the word 'laziness' came in to the boy's head.

The boy looked back to find a black haired boy with a pony-tail, he had a bored look on his face as he watched the video game's screen. "You should use Double Kick. Slaking is a Normal-type Pokemon, so Fighting-type attacks will cause more damage." The black haired boy said with a lazy tone.

The blond looked back at the screen and change his choice to Double Kick. The Combusken attacked and manage to defeat the Slaking in the one turn. "Thanks" The boy said to the one behind him.

"It was nothing. I'm Nara Shikamaru; I've seen you playing that game everyday during recess." The black haired boy said, sitting next to the blond. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and yeah it's my favorite video game, so I play it a lot." The boy said as he continued to play, feeling a little awkward because of the company.

"You must really like Pokemons." Shikamaru commented. "I like them too; they're one of the few think that don't bore me." The black haired boy said as he lay back to watch the clouds up in the sky.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Naruto smiled as he reminisced on the time he made his first friend outside of the household. 

The blonde's train of thought was deviated by the grumbling sound coming from his stomach. "Maybe I should have eaten breakfast before leaving?" Naruto said. Nature looked up at his trainer and blushed when his own stomach made himself know.

Naruto chuckled at his Pokemon's reaction before taking off his backpack and placing it in front of him. "Yuugao-neesan packed my stuff for me, maybe she put something for me to eat." The trainer said as he started to search inside his backpack.

Naetoru stood watching until the blond brought his arm out of his backpack with a triumphant look on his face. "Yuugao-neesan is always looking out for me." Naruto said as he held a sandwich on his hand. Naetoru's face brightened the moment he saw the food on his trainer's hand.

The young trainer divided the sandwich in two and gave the Grass-type Pokemon on of the pieces. The moment Naetoru received the sandwich; the Pokemon started to devour it like there was no tomorrow.

"Naetoru, slow down or it's not going to last." Naruto laugh as his Pokemon continued eating. "Man, you're as bad as Chouji." The blond commented as he brought the sandwich to his own mouth and started to reminisce on the past once again.

* * *

-Flashback- 

Naruto was having a bad day. It started with him sleeping in and having to rush to school without any breakfast. Once he got to school; he discovered that Shikamaru was absent, he probably sleep in…again. And to top it all, because he had to rush to school, he forgot to grab his lunch. Now here he is, sitting alone a lunch table; starving.

The boy took his video game out. _"Well, I have nothing else to do."_ The blond thought as he turned the game on.

It had been about seven minutes since the boy started playing when someone came up to him. "Hey, can I sit with you?" A brown haired boy asked.

Naruto looked up and nodded before continuing with his video game. The boy sat and looked at the blonde's game. "Is that the new Pokemon game?" The brown haired boy asked.

The blond merely nodded in response. "But, I thought that they haven't been fully release yet and the only way to get one now was to pre-order it, and it cost twice as much if you do it that way." The boy commented.

"I really wanted it, so I didn't mind paying extra for it." Naruto responded simply.

"So, what type of Pokemon do you like? I myself like Butterfree and Beautifly." The boy said, trying to keep the conversation going.

Naruto looked up from his game one more time. "So you like Bug-type Pokemon?"

"No, I like those two because the go well with me; but what about you? What type of Pokemon do you like?" The brown haired boy asked.

Naruto thought for a few minutes before answering. "I like Grass- and Steel-type." The boy said. At that moment, the blonde's stomach let itself know with a grumbling sound.

The boy next to the blond laughed. "Did you forget your lunch?" he asked. Naruto averted his; not wanting to answer. "Here" The brown haired boy said as he passed a fairly big sandwich to Naruto.

The blond looked at the boy sitting next to him with a confused look on his eyes. "What about you?" the spiky haired boy asked.

The brown haired boy smiled as he took another, equally large, sandwich out of lunch bag. "I always bring an extra lunch, just in case."

"Thanks" Naruto said as he smiled at the brown haired boy. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you?"

The brow haired boy returned the smile. "I'm Akimichi Chouji, nice to meet you."

-End Flashback-

* * *

Naetoru finished his half of the sandwich before his trainer and waited for him. Naruto stood up once the food was gone. "That was a well deserved rest." The blond commented as he stretched out. "We've been training long time, haven't we Naetoru?" The trainer said. 

The Grass-type Pokemon looked up and nodded. "I think it's time to start preparing our team." Naruto said grinning. "We will arrive at Viridian City soon and we will need some help to challenge the Gym Leader." The blond added. "And for the way the clouds look like, I said is going to rain pretty soon; so we have to hurry." The young trainer said as he reached to his belt to get an empty Pokeball.

Naetoru stared at his trainer as he stood frozen with his hand on his belt; the turtle-like Pokemon was startled when the blond started pounding his own head. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, how could I've forgotten to bring the Pokeballs with me?" Naruto said as he continued pounding himself.

After a couple of minutes Naruto calmed down. "Maybe I should check my backpack; I mean it work well with lunch." The blond said as he took of his backpack and started searching inside it. 

A couple of seconds later the trainer brought up a small bad; inside it there were four read and white Pokeballs and a small note that read:

_In case you forget._

_-Yuugao_

Naruto smiled after he read the small note. "Like I said, neesan is always looking out for me." The blond said as he took the four spheres into his hand.

The boy adjusted the Pokeball on his belt. "Now," Naruto started. "Let's begin."

* * *

After a couple of minutes looking around; Naruto and Naetoru found a blue color bird-like Pokemon. "That's Taillow" Naruto said exited as he too out his Pokedex. **(A/N: Since the 4th generation Pokemons do not have a Pokedex description, I'll only state their name, classification, and type. For the old Pokemons, the description will be one from the five Game Boy Advance games, or a combination of them, I might add something of my own.) **

-Taillow-

-The TiniSwallow Pokemon-

-Normal/Flying Type-

-Although he's small, is very courageous. He would take on a large Skarmory on equal footing-

Naruto closed the Pokedex. "Naetoru use Razor Leaf" The blond ordered his Pokemon. Just when the Taillow was about to take off, the little bird was hit full force by a barge of leaves that slammed him against a tree.

"Nice one, Naetoru." The young trainer said excitedly. Naruto was about to tell Naetoru to attack again when the Taillow regain consciousness. Both trainer and Pokemon stood frozen at the glare send by the small Flying-type Pokemon.

Suddenly the Taillow's body started to shine as his size and wings grew. "No way" The blond commented awestruck. In mere seconds, both Naruto and Naetoru were staring at an intimidating Swellow.

The Swellow glared at them before extending his wings. "Swellow!" The blue bird screeched. Immediately, sounds came from the trees nearby before a huge number of bird-like Pokemons, some Taillows, some gray colored birds, and some that were black with red wings, came out of the trees.

Naruto stood in terror as the army of Taillows, Mukkurus, and Spearows, all guided by Swellow, came at them. "Naetoru run!" Naruto shouted as he turned around and tried to get away from the angry Pokemons.

"_Why did I have to attack the leader of the Flying-type Pokemons of this area?"_ Naruto asked himself as he continued running. _"Well, at leas Naetoru is not lacking on the speed factor."_ The blond thought as he looked at the Grass-type Pokemon running next to him. Suddenly, Naruto felt something on his cheek, moments before it started to rain furiously. _"Maybe they won't chase of through the rain."_ The young trainer thought as he turned around just to find, to his horror, the bird Pokemons were still in hot pursuit, and didn't seem to mind the rain.

The Swellow decided to speed up using Quick Attack, and slamming his body with Naruto's back. The blond fell to the ground due to the force of the attack. Naruto looked up to see three of the birds were about to attack him, before their beaks and talons made contact with the blonde's body, the Pokemons were swept away by a barrage of leaf.

"Nae" The little turtle-like Pokemon exclaimed as he stood between his trainer and the incoming army. "Naetoru" The Grass-type Pokemon swung his head as another barrage of leaves went flying towards the incoming Flying-type Pokemons.

Naetoru stood his ground as he defended his trainer. Suddenly the Swellow came flying towards Naetoru with his wing glowing. The little Grass type Pokemon was send flying after being hit by Swellow's Wing Attack.

"No" Naruto shouted as the birds started to attack the turtle-like Pokemon. The blond stood up and ran towards Naetoru picking up his partner and restart running.

"_Damn"_ The blond thought as he continued running and enduring the scratches and bruises from the wild Pokemons' attacks.

The Swellow use Quick Attack again, and went crashing down with the Naruto's back once more. The force of the push was enough to send the young trainer to the ground again and making him release the small Pokemon in his hand.

All the Taillows, Mukkurus, and Spearows went straight towards Naetoru. Naruto gather all strength he could muster and lunch himself towards his Pokemon, completely shielding Naetoru's body from the incoming attacks.

Naruto covered Naetoru's body as the Flying-type Pokemons attacked viciously; the rain kept coming with no sign of stopping any time soon. "Help…" Naruto whispered as he unsuccessfully tried to keep the attackers away. Swellow flew up into the sky as he prepared his most devastation Quick Attack yet, the blue bird Pokemon lunch himself towards the boy on the ground with an incredible speed.

"Help…Yuugao-neesan, Hayate-san, Old Geezer, Iruka-sensei; someone help." Naruto spoke in a low tone; he could feel the Swellow getting closer. Naruto tightened his hold on Naetoru, to make sure he was safe. He could already hear Swellow's wings as he came in closer. Naruto close his eyes and braced himself for impact before he shouted. "Help…father"

"Suicune!" A thunderous roar was heard all around the clearing where Naruto and the Flying-type army were. Suddenly a powerful, and incredibly cold, wind swept through the clearing, sending all of the bird Pokemons away.

Naruto looked up to see the Flying-type army missing; Naetoru seemed to have passed from the attack he received.

The blond started to look around, trying to find some clue of what had happen. Naruto gasped when he looked back. There, at the end of the clearing, stood the shining blue form of a wolf-like Pokemon looking straight at the blond, as though he were studying him, and focusing on the purple necklace around the boy's neck. "S-Suicune" Naruto whispered; Naruto's Pokedex fell from its owners pocket and activated itself.

-Suicune-

-The Aurora Pokemon-

-Water Type-

-This Pokemon races across the land in search of worthy trainers. It is said that the north will somehow blow whenever he appears. He's one of the servants of Ho-oh and the closest one to his master-

Suddenly, the young trainer became aware that the wind had swept the rainy clouds away. For some unknown reason, Naruto looked at the sky and gasped again.

An incredible golden Pokemon was flying next to the rainbow; the Pokedex activated itself once again.

-Ho-oh-

-The Rainbow Pokemon-

-Fire/Flying Type-

-Legends claim this Pokemon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-color wings-

Naruto sat there in awe until the sun shone, making the blond close his eyes. Naruto opened to find the legendary bird gone; he immediately looked down, but Suicune had also disappeared. "Ho-oh…Suicune" The boy said in a low tone. Something triggered a memory long forgotten to the blond.

* * *

-Flashback- 

"What's this dad?" A blond spiky haired little boy, around three or four years old, sat on his father's side, the man had equally spiky blond hair, but more abundant. The boy pointed at figure from a book his father had been showing him; the figure was of a blue, wolf-like creature.

The man smiled. "This is Suicune" He answered. "It's an incredibly powerful Pokemon. I have some interesting stories about him, but that's for another day." The blond man said.

"You promise?" The boy asked as he looked his father with his sapphire-color eye. "Of course Naruto, I promise." The man smiled again.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"…Suicune…" Naruto repeated before standing up. The blond looked at the Pokemon sleeping in his arms. "Thank you Naetoru, thank you for trying to protect me." Naruto said before starting his way out of the clearing.

* * *


	3. At The Sound of Adversity

_**At The Sound of Adversity**_

"We have to get out of this forest…" Naruto said as he kept on walking, his whole body was bruised by he couldn't stop.

The small green Pokemon in the blonde's arm opened his eyes. "Nae…" The Grass-type said softly, the injuries he had received were too severe.

The young trainer looked down at his Pokemon and smiled. "Don't worry Naetoru, we shouldn't be far from Viridian City, and then we will go straight to the Pokemon Center, you're going to be just fine." Naruto said, emphasizing his words with another smile.

"Naetoru…" The small Pokémon agreed with a weak voice.

Naruto kept on walking until he got to a clearing. _"Well, I really don't know where to go."_ The boy thought as he looked around, making sure that his injured Pokémon wouldn't notice.

"Star" A chirping sound reached the blonde over the trees. Naruto looked up just to gaze in fear at a familiar Flying-type Pokémon.

The young trainer wanted to get out of the area without alerting the bird Pokémon, sadly, his Pokedex decided to take that moment act up.

– Starly –

The Starling Pokémon

Normal/Flying Type

– They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power. –

At the electronic voice from the device, the bird looked down at the clearing. Seeing the trainer and the wounded Pokémon, the Starly descended until he roosted at the top of a tree.

Naruto kept his eyes on the Flying-type, he still remember the Starlys that had attack him and Naetoru along with the other bird Pokémon.

The Starly just stood on his branch observing the trainer, it seemed that the Flying-type studying the boy. Suddenly it spread his wings and flew away, disappearing among the trees.

Having become confuse by the gray colored bird, Naruto soon regain his composure. _"It's not the time to be standing around, I have to get to Viridian City and soon."_ He thought.

Even though he was in a hurry, the blond couldn't bring himself to decide on a course, he knew that if he chose wrong, it could take him hours to finally get the city.

"Who's there?" A girl's voice was heard in the clearing.

Naruto turned around, the voice had come from the same direction that the Starly had gone to.

The owner of voice entered clearing. She seemed to be older than Naruto, she wore a closed purple jacket, though the neck of a white undershirt could still be seen, and a pair of black pants. Just like the young trainer, she had blond hair, but hers was tied up in four ponytails. Naruto couldn't help but blush, even though she had a serious expression on her face, it didn't prevented to boy from noticing her shapely body, he also noticed that the same Starly from before was now resting the girl's shoulder.

Noticing the wounded Pokemon in the boy's arms, the girl's eyes widened. "What have you done to that Pokemon?!" She exclaimed, rushing towards the center of the clearing.

As she got closer, Naruto's arms tightened around Naetoru and his body shifted in order to block the girl if she tried to take his Pokemon. "We were attack by a flock of Pokemon" Naruto tried to explain, causing the girl to stop on her tracks. "A Swellow raised a whole flock to attack us, Naetoru tried to protect me, but…" Naruto looked down at the Grass-type Pokemon in his arms.

The girl tilted her head as she regarded the boy in front of her. "A Swellow you say…" She knew of the bad-tempered Flying-type Pokemon in the area, which made the boy's story very believable.

"Please!" The boy's outburst snapped the blond girl out of her thoughts. "Please tell me how to get to Viridian City; I need to take Naetoru to a Pokemon Center!" He pleaded.

She was taken back by the boy's outburst and all she could do point on the right direction.

Mumbling a thank you, Naruto ran off in the direction where she hap pointed, leaving the girl dumbfound. "Starly?" The Flying-type Pokemon gave his master a soft peck on the side of her face to snap her out.

"I think we should follow, just to make sure he doesn't get that poor Pokemon into more trouble." The girl received a nod of agreement from her Starly.

* * *

"He would be alright, he just need some rest." The nurse said as she returned to the counter where Naruto was waiting. 

The blond trainer sighed in relief. "Thanks Nurse- sorry I forgot you name…" He said as his face turned red from embarrassment.

"It's Sakura." The pink haired young woman informed as she smiled at the blond.

Naruto nodded and smiled back. "Well thanks, Nurse Sakura" He said as he walk to his table.

"How is he?" The blond girl asked as the young trainer sat on the chair across the table from her.

"He's going t be fine." Naruto announced as he finally relaxed on his chair. "Thanks for all the help; I don't know how I would have found the Pokemon Center without your help." The trainer said as he let is head fall on the table from exhaustion.

The girl smiled. "Don't mentioned; what kind of person would I be if I didn't help a helpless trainer." She said with a small laugh.

Naruto joined the girl in the laugh. "Haha, that's true-Hey wait a minute! I'm not some helpless trainer!" The boy exclaimed, causing the girl to laugh more.

It took a couple of seconds for the blond girl to stop laughing. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sabaku Temari." The girl stated. "And this is my partner Starly." She added as she pointed at the Flying-type Pokemon in her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Temari-san" Naruto said as he smiled at the girl once again. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, from Pallet Town." The boy presented himself.

At the mention of the boy's family name, a puzzled expression appeared on Temari's face. "Uzumaki? Why does that name sound familiar?" The girl wondered out loud.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes didn't. "It's probably nothing" The boy almost shouted in a rush. "I'm sure it's a very common name." He added.

Temari gave Naruto a confused look. "If you say so" She say, shrugging off the issues.

"Naetoru is ready" Nurse Sakura announced as she walked towards the blondes' table with the turtle Pokemon in her arms.

As soon as he was close to Naruto, Naetoru jumped into Naruto's arms. "Hey buddy, I'm so glad you're alright." The trainer said as he patted the head of his Pokemon. "Thanks a lot" He said, addressing the nurse who smiled and went back to her counter.

"I take it Naetoru is your starter Pokemon." Temari said as she watched the trainer and his Pokemon.

The boy nodded at the girl. "Yeah, I just started off. I'm planning to take the Kanto League Challenge." The blond announced with a smile. "Hey, isn't there a Gym in Viridian City?" Naruto asked his new acquaintance.

Now it was Temari's turn to become nervous. "Gym? Yeah there's a Gym here." She said as she looked around, as though she expected someone to come look for her. "But you can't challenge that Gym now!" She exclaimed. "The Gym Leader is absent right now." Temari added in a rush.

"…Ok…" Naruto said, giving the girl the same confused look she had gave him.

Temari looked out the window to hide her embarrassment. "Is getting late" She said trying to change the subject. "Maybe you should call home to let them know you got her alright." The girl suggested.

Naruto contemplated to option of calling home, he could clearly imagine the sound of Kotetsu's voice mocking him about the fact that he was chase by a flock of Flying-type Pokemon. "I prefer not to." The blond finally said.

The girl was about to ask why when suddenly an explosion blasted the doors of the Pokemon Center, sending both blondes out of their table and to the ground.

"Don't you think that was a little too much?" A tanned young man asked his companion as they stood within the dust cloud raised by the explosion.

"Hey don't come here ruining my fun." A female voice answered back. "After all, this is just the beginning!" She's exclaimed as bird-like figure came forth from her shoulder. "Chatot, use Hidden Power!"

A white blast shot towards the counter, causing another blast as it destroyed.

The second explosion spread the dust caused by the first one. Naruto could now see the people standing on what used to be the Center's entrance. They were both wearing a purple and black uniform, the girl had red hair that reached below her shoulders, the guy had tanned skin and black hair tied up in a short ponytail, there was a Spinarak on his shoulder.

At the sight of the Bug-type and the Flying-type Pokemon, Naruto's Pokedex activated.

– Chatot –

The Music Note Pokemon

Normal/Flying Type

– It keeps rhythm by flicking its tail like a metronome. It can imitate human speech. –

– Spinarak –

The String Spit Pokemon

Bug/Poison Type

– It sets a trap by spinning its web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive. –

Naruto closed his Pokedex and forced his body to stand up; Naetoru positioned himself by the blonde's side immediately. "What are you guys think your doing?!" The blond trainer shouted.

The girl merely regarded him for a second. "It seems we have a fighter here." She said as she looked at the turtle Pokemon by the boy's feet.

A sighed escaped her companion. "Whatever you going to do, do it fast. If he finds out what we're doing we're going to get in trouble." The man said as he checked the Pokegear in his wrist.

The redhead simply groaned. "Stop ruining my fun." She commanded. "Now Chatot, hit that green ball with Peck!"

Immediately, the colorful bird set fly towards the Grass-type Pokemon. "Starly, intercept it with Wing Attack!" The wings of Temari's Starly started to glow as the Pokemon shot towards the incoming Chatot, stopping it on its track. "By issuing a Flying-type like that you're pretty much challenging me directly." The blond girl announced.

The redhead was shaking with anger. "Bitch! I'll teach you to interfere with Tayuya of Team Sound! Chatot, hit that excuse for a bird with Hidden Power!"

Several white orbs appeared around Chatot, the orbs combined into a blast that shot directly towards Temari's Starly.

"Starly dodge it and use Quick Attack." At its master command, the Flying-type rotated in the hair, evading the white blast, before flying towards the colorful bird and hitting it straight on the chest.

By now, Tayuya's anger had increased exponentially. "HOW DARE YOU?! Chatot, teach that thing a lesson, hit it with Aerial Ace!" Chatot flew high into the air before diving down at great speed, ramming its body against Starly and sending the other Flying-type into the ground. "Now Hidden Power!" Tayuya ordered. Chatot released a second blast downwards which hit less than a foot away from the fallen Starly, sending it flying back. "Again!" Tayuya screamed.

At the order, Chatot stared to prepare a third blast. "Naetoru use Razor Leaf!" A barrage of leaves hit the colorful bird, preventing it from releasing the attack. "I won't let you hurt Temari-san's Pokemon" Naruto declared as Naetoru stood between the two Flying-types.

Tayuya's hatred filled eyes shifted towards the second blond. "Why you…?" The redhead's retaliation was halted by he companion's advance.

"Spinarak use Poison Sting!" The guy ordered. A barrage of needles came out of the sting on the green Pokemon's head, hitting Naetoru with enough force to send him flying back. "Sorry kid, but it wouldn't be wise to interfere with their cat-fight, but if you want to battle then I'll be your opponent. Spinarak use Night Shade" The tanned man commanded.

A pair of black beams shot out of the Bug-type's eyes in direction to Naetoru. "Dodge it and use Body Slam" Naruto said.

Naetoru jumped out of the beams' way and launched himself towards the spider. "You shouldn't get to close." The black haired man teased. "Use String Shot!" He commanded. Spinarak let out a stream of white string that tangle itself on Naetoru's body, causing the turtle-like Pokemon to fall to the ground and prevent him from moving. "And now Psybeam!" A multicolor beam shot out of Spinarak's sting and hit Naetoru directly, causing the Grass-type to fly back by the impact.

"Naetoru!" Naruto shouted as his Pokemon hit the ground hard.

A chuckle spaced the black haired man. "You just started training, didn't you kid? It's written all over your face." The guy said as he eyed the blond. "So now, let me put and end to this battle and don't prolong your misery anymore. Spinarak use Psybeam again!" Another beam shot out of Bug-type's sting in directing of Naetoru.

The image of the Flying-type army attacking his Pokemon appeared on Naruto's mind as the attack approached. "Naetoru, jump!" The blond commanded.

At the sound of his trainer's voice, the turtle-like Pokemon jumped into the air, avoiding the Psychic-type attack. "What?!" The man exclaimed as he watch the airborne Grass-type.

"Use Body Slam" Naruto said. Tilting his body forward as he came back to the floor, Naetoru clashed against the spider. "Now use Bite before it gets away." The Grass-type brought his jaws forward, closing them on one of Spinarak's leg and ramming the Bug-type into the floor.

The blonde's retaliation had caused a smirk to appear on the tanned man's face. "Not bad kid, not bad at all, but you still have a way to go, Spinarak use Night Shade!" A pair of black beams came out of the spider's eyes, the proximity to Naetoru made the blast even greater, sending the Grass-type flying back once again. Naruto watch as his Pokemon rose into the air. "Now Psybeam" The second blast hit the Grass-type in mid-flight, the impact was enough the cause him to hit the Center's ceiling and bounce back down into the floor.

Naetoru's body struggled to stand up, but was unable to leave the floor. "Naetoru…" The young trainer whispered.

"It's over" The black haired man declared.

Suddenly, the Pokegear on the man's wrist started ringing. "Is it him?" the redhead asked, the nervousness was evident in her voice.

Brining his Pokegear close to his face and turning around, the tanned man spoke with whoever was in a hushed and hurried voice. "Yeah it's him." He said to his companion with a nervous smile on his face. "Kimimaro already found out about your little game of "Destroy the Pokemon Center" and he's furious." He explained.

Tayuya gritted her teeth. "Damn, he found out faster than I thought, I couldn't even enjoy the game." She said as she recalled her Pokemon back into its Pokeball.

A helicopter could be heard approaching. "Well, it seems out ride it's here." The guy said as his Spinarak jumped on his shoulder. "It's been a blast kid." He addressed Naruto as a ladder fell down behind them. "By the way, the name is Kidomaru; we should fight again after you become stronger." The guy said as he and the red head grabbed hold on the ladder and were lifted off the ground. "Until we meet again kid!" Kidomaru added before he disappeared from Naruto's view.

Naruto immediately moved to Naetoru's side, taking the small Grass-type in him arm. "Damn…" The blond whispered. "I'm sorry Naetoru…I-I let you down again"

Temari recalled her Starly into its Pokeball. "Naruto…?" The blond girl whispered as the turned around to look at the young trainer, she could see his clenched fists.

"I'll take care of the little guy." Nurse Sakura had walked by Naruto's side and, with some hesitation, the blond placed Naetoru in her arms. "Do you want me to take a look at Starly, Temari-chan?" She asked.

The blond girl nodded. "Yes, please." She said as she gave the pink-haired nurse her Pokeball.

The nurse went into the treatment room, leaving both Pokemon there, before walking into the destroyed lobby again. "I'll get a room for Naruto-kun, Temari-chan are you staying at the Pokemon Center or are you…?" She asked.

Temari shook her head. "No, I'm staying…" She answered as she started to follow the nurse until she realized that the other blond hadn't move at all. "Naruto, aren't you coming?" She asked as she looked back.

"In a minute" Naruto didn't even looked at Temari as he answered.

"Ok…" The blond girl said in a low voice as she turned around, not before giving the boy a worry glance.

* * *

"Temari-chan, Starly has completely recovered." Nurse Sakura announced as the blond girl entered the lobby early in the morning. 

There were workers already fixing the Pokemon Center's entrance. "Thank you." Temari said as the nurse gave her back the Pokeball. "Nurse Sakura," Temari begun before the young woman walked away. "What about Naruto?" She asked, a slight blush appear on her face when she realized what she had asked.

The nurse looked at the blond girl. "He woke up earlier saying that he wanted to start on his training as soon as possible." A small twinkle appeared the pink haired girl's eyes. "Why? Are you worried about Naruto-kun?" The nurse teased.

Immediately, the blush in Temari's face intensified. "No! It's not like that! It's just that he seemed so disturbed last night an-and after the lost…I-I just thought that maybe…"

Nurse Sakura giggled at the blonde's respond. "Weren't you planning on going to Pewter City yourself? He should be by the forest's entrance; you'll catch him if you hurry up." She said before giving one last smile and walking away.

Temari sighed as she tried to calm herself. Once she regained her composure, the blond girl walked out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Nae, Nae" Naetoru whined as he and his trainer walked to the city's exit. 

Naruto was still filling his backpack with the supplies he had brought at the store before leaving. "I'm sorry Naetoru; we have to restart our training as soon as possible." The blond said. "We just couldn't wait for Temari-san to wake u-" The young trainer was unable to finish his statement as a berry fell on his head. "What that…" Naruto looked up to see a familiar Starly flying overhead.

"You were planning to leave without saying goodbye." Temari's voice reached the young trainer.

Turning around as the Starly roosted itself in its trainer's shoulder, the blond boy scratched the back of his head with mild embarrassment. "Sorry about leaving just like that, Temari-san, it's just that I though that I'd already caused enough troubles for you." He said, trying to apologize.

Temari walked towards the boy with her arms folded. "Yeah whatever" she said simply as she walk passed Naruto.

"Heh…Temari-san, where are you going." The trainer asked confused.

The girl merely looked back without stopping. "I was already planning on going to Pewter City, so I might as well accompany you to make sure you don't get Naetoru into any more trouble." She plainly explained the other blond.

Naruto was left dumbfound at the girl's words. "Really…" He said a submissive voice, still trying to understand what she had said.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" She exclaimed as she approached the city limits.

Naruto snapped out of his trance realizing that Temari was living him far behind. "Let's go Naetoru!" He said, the Grass-type looked up at his trainer and nodded in agreement before the two of them started off to catch up with Temari.

* * *

**A/N – I've been thinking about retaking one of my "forgotten" fics, and I choose this one, but I'll probably need help with the story, so if anyone is interested in helping me, please come forward. Also, I decided to stay with Naetoru's Japanese name, this will be the only case because I just don't like the American name, and for sake of the story, Sakura, Kidomaru, and Tayuya are older than they were in the anime/manga. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**


	4. Sting Like an Elekid

_**Sting Like an Elekid**_

Temari sighed as she, her Starly, and Naetoru walked through the forest. "Where could he have gone to?" The girl wondered, trying to hide the concern in her tone.

"Nae…" The Grass-type cried softly as he looked at the ground.

The blond girl knelt before the turtle-like Pokemon, placing her hand on his head and giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Naetoru; I'm sure that we will find him soon enough." She said softly. "Besides, Naruto is a tough guy, he should be fine." Temari gave Naetoru another smile.

"Nae!" The turtle-like Pokemon chipped before he started of in search of his trainer with Starly flying behind him.

As she watched the two Pokemon moving away in search for their companion, the smile on Temari's face disappeared. The girl couldn't help but feel worry about Naruto; shaking her head, the blond stoop up and started to follow the two Pokemon. "He should be alright" She assured herself.

* * *

"This is not alright at all!!" Naruto screamed as he kept on running through the forest, trying to desperately to get away from the swarm of Beedrill that was chasing him. "Why does this keeps happening to me?!" The blond trainer exclaimed.

He did not dare to look back, the sound of the Beedrill's wings was enough to keep him from stopping, and he really didn't need to see their stingers to know how dangers his situation was.

As he kept on running, Naruto remember how he had ended up on this mess.

* * *

– Flashback –

It was already pass noon when Temari was finally able to convince Naruto stop for lunch. "You have to be kidding me…" The blond girl commented as she saw her new companion take out half a dozen of what seemed to be instant ramen.

"Yeah, I know" Naruto said as he tried to build a fire. "I was only allowed to bring six; it's not even half of what I wanted." He said as he took a water bottle out of his bad to add it to the ramen.

"How did you fit all that into your bag?" Temari ask as she brought out Starly's food and gave it to the Pokemon. Her question went unanswered as the blood continued to prepare the instant.

Deeming the ramen acceptable, Naruto put the four cups he was preparing away from the fire. "Here, Naetoru. I'm sure you'll love it." The young trainer said as he lowered one of the cups into the floor.

Naetoru yelped happily as he walked by his trainer side and started eat the food that had been placed in front of him. "Naetoru!" After a couple of bites, the Grass-type chipped jubilant and started eating like there was no tomorrow.

At the sight of his Pokemon enjoying the cup of ramen, Naruto smile. "Yep, you are definitely my Pokemon." The blond boy exclaimed. Opening a second cup, Naruto extended his hand toward the girl in front of him who was about to take out here own lunch. "You want some?" He offered.

Temari considered the offer for a couple of seconds before finally taking the cup of ramen from the boy's hand. "Thanks" The girl said as she started eating, she had to admit that, for instant ramen, it tasted pretty good.

Across from her, the blond boy was about to start his first cup of ramen. Temari looked than at her own food for a couple of second before looking up again, the girl almost chocked in surprise. Somehow, in less than a minute Naruto had been able to finish his ramen and was now starting on the second. "This is good stuff" The boy commented as he happily restarted eating.

Shaking here confusing, Temari continued with here lunch.

"Aww, over already?" Naruto complained as he put the second empty cup of ramen away. "I'm still hungry." The trainer complained as he pondered about eating his two remaining cups.

Temari sighed at her companion's childishness. "Why don't you look around for some fruit?" The girl suggested simply.

"Aww, fruit?" The blond boy started to whine, but he was soon silenced by a glare from Temari. "Ok, ok, I'll look for some fruit." He said as he stood up and started looking around.

After a couple of minutes of walking around, the blond boy finally found an apple tree not too far from where they had stopped to eat.

With a smile on his face, Naruto started climb the tree to reach the apple. "Just…a little bit…more…" The boy said, even if he wasn't a fan of fruits, there was no denying that the apples look delicious.

Just when Naruto was about to take that apple, a yellow electric current zapped pass the blond boy, taking down the apple and mildly electrifying the young trainer.

Due to the electric shock, the trainer fell from the tree and hit the ground hard. Opening his eyes, Naruto watched as the apple he should have been eating feel into the hands of a yellow and black Pokemon, immediately, his Pokedex started to act up.

– Elekid –

The Electric Pokemon

Electric Type

– Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this Pokémon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself. –

"Elekid! Kid!" The yellow Pokemon laughed at the fallen trainer as it ate the apple.

Naruto stoop up glaring at the wild Pokemon. "Why you little…" The blond remark merely caused the Elekid to laugh even harder. The boy thought about calling Naetoru to tech the Electric-type a lesson, but a growl from his stomach prevented him.

Looking up, Naruto smiled at the sighed of a second apple just a little higher than the other one. The Elekid's eyes followed the boy's every movement as he started to climb the tree again.

"Almost there…" The boy said to himself as he stretched his hand to take the apple. As soon as the blonde's hand touched the apple, a second streak of electricity passed through, taking down both the apple and Naruto.

"What's going on?" Temari asked and she walked towards the fallen trainer, Starly and Naetoru were right behind it.

The Elekid started on a fit of laughter as pointed at Naruto.

The young boy stood up, shaking with anger as he glared at the Electric-type Pokemon. "That's it! Naetoru, use Body Slam!" The blond shouted.

At his trainer's command, the turtle-like Pokemon dashed toward the Elekid at full foce.

Seeing the attack coming, the yellow Pokemon jumped out of the way, evading the incoming Grass-type. Immediately after its feet touched the ground, the Elekid turned, throw the half-eaten apple its right hand into the air, and around and leaped toward its opponent.

Elekid's right fist started glow as it charged on electricity. The yellow Pokemon's fist connected with Naetoru's head as the Grass-type was turning around; the punch had enough force to send the small turtle flying back against a tree. The Elekid landed back on the ground and brought its hand forward where the half eaten apple fell the next second.

Naetoru stoop up almost immediately, been mostly unaffected by that attack on account of been a Grass-type. "Naetoru, use Body Slam again!" Naruto said say.

The turtle Pokemon nodded before dashing towards the Elekid once again.

This time the Electric-type started to whirl his arms as he jumped to evade the attack. "Elekid!" The yellow Pokemon shouted as an electric discharge was released from its body and shot towards Naetoru, getting a direct hit.

"That Pokemon is pretty fast." Temari commented. "I doubt Naetoru will be able to get close to it." The girl said as she watched the fight with her Starly on her shoulder, she was starting to wonder whether she should interfere with the fight.

Naruto bit his lower lip as he thought for a few seconds. "Naetoru, run straight at Elekid" The blond finally said

Wondering what his trainer was planning, Naetoru rushed toward his opponent. Elekid, seeing the frontal attack, started to whirl its arm again, soon releasing another discharge.

A smile appeared on boy's face. "Now, use Razor Leaf!" The blond commanded. Naetoru immediately understood the plan and released a barrage of leave to intercept the streak of electricity. "And now Body Slam!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naetoru jumped towards the Elekid, who was desperately trying to charge up another ThunderShock.

The hit was strong enough to cause the Electric-type to fly back towards a tree, letting go of the apple in its left hand, which fortunately landed close. "That's karma for you." The blond commented as he picked the apple up.

When Elekid hit the tree, the yellow Pokemon accidently let go of the electric energy it was storing. The discharge shot upwards and hit the tree. "Oh no…" Temari said as her eyes widened.

The blond trainer looked at his companion confused, he was about to ask her what had happened when he heard a strange sound.

Suddenly, a whole swarm of Beedrill came out of the tree that had been hit by the Electric-type attack, and other nearby trees as well.

At the sight of the, the young trainer's Pokedex activated.

– Beedrill –

The Poison Bee Pokemon

Bug/Poison Type

– Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. –

Naruto and Temari, as well as Naetoru, Starly, and the wild Elekid, stared in fear as numerous Beedrill eyes glare back at them. "Run!" Temari shouted as the swarm of Bug-type shot towards them.

– End Flashback –

* * *

And now here he was, running away from a pack of Pokemon for the second time in two days, the only difference was that instead of Naetoru, the Pokemon running along side him was an Elekid that was fast becoming his nemesis, since at some point after the stared to run, they end up getting separate from the others.

The swarm of Beedrill didn't seemed likely to stop the chase anytime soon, the blond was getting out of breath by now and the idea of been saved by a Legendary Pokemon again seemed a little too improbable.

Just went Naruto was about to give up hope, his eyes widened as he saw what seemed to be a tree with numerous roots sticking out.

The blond was about to make his move out of the way when a sound caught his attention. Looking back, the young trainer saw the Elekid on the floor, having tripped over as it tried to escape the swarm of Beedrill.

Without even thinking about it, Naruto turned around, took the fallen Electric-type in his arms, and moved quickly to the small hiding spot created by the tree's roots.

The boy held his breath as the swarm of Bug-type passed by the tree, in his arm the Elekid was trying to break free from the blonde's hold. "Be quiet or they'll here us." Naruto whispered desperately at the yellow Pokemon.

Even though he was glaring at the blond, the Elekid calmed down nonetheless.

The two of them stood in silence for what seemed to be hours as the pay attention to the sound of the Beedrill's wings as the swarm looked for them. "It seems that the decided to look elsewhere." Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"Elekid" Grunting, the yellow Pokemon pushed the young trainer back, finally releasing itself from his whole, and moved as far as it could in the small space provided by their hiding place.

The silent returned as the two resumed their glaring contest, but it was soon broken when their stomachs let themselves know. "It seems you were hungry too, that's why you wanted those apples." The blond commented as he looked at the wild Pokemon in from of him.

The Elekid maintained its glare for a moment until its stomach let out another growl, causing the Electric-type to look away embarrassed.

Naruto chuckle slightly before looking down at the apple in his hand and, with some effort, split it in half. "Here" The blond said as the tossed one of the halves to the wild Pokemon who caught it with a confused look on its face. "We should both eat; otherwise the Beedrill will hear our stomachs." The boy joked.

With the confusion disappearing from its face, the Elekid ate its food without hesitation.

After some time, Naruto sighed. "You know, when I was been chase by that swarm, I ask myself, Is this what I dreamt about? Is this what I expected out of been a trainer?" The Electric-type merely watched the young trainer. "And it isn't…" A radiant smile appeared on the blonde's face. "This is better that what I expected! This is much better than any dream!" He took the necklace in his hand and eyed it warmly. "I wouldn't have it any other way…" He added softly.

The Elekid continued to observe the boy. "Kid…" Suddenly, the yellow Pokemon moved out of the root cave and looked around. "Elekid! Elekid!" The Electric-type said excitedly as it pointed outside.

"They're gone?!" Naruto asked as he and the Pokemon stepped out of their hiding spot. "Finallay!" The blond exclaimed as he stretched his body, happy not to hear the Bug-types' wings.

"Elekid!" The wild Pokemon agreed cheerfully.

The blond looked down at the Electric-type and smiled before he started off in search for his companions. For some reason, unknown to either of them, the Elekid followed the young trainer.

* * *

"Seriously, that boy has the uncanny ability to get chased by Pokemon." Temari stated as frustration caught up to her. She, along with her Starly and Naruto's Naetoru, had been looking for their missing companion for over an hour.

"Star! Starly!" The call from her Pokemon caused the girl to look up as the Flying-type descended towards her.

"Did you found him?" The girl asked when the bird Pokemon was in front of her.

Before Starly had a chance to point its trainer on the right direction to their companion, Naruto called out. "Temari-san! I'm over here!" The blond waved his hand from the distance as he started towards her and the two Pokemon.

As the young boy approached, Temari saw the wild Elekid running beside him. "What happened to them? They were at each other's throats before this whole mess started." She wondered out loud.

"Temari-san!" The blond continued to shout as he ran. Suddenly, a familiar sound caused Naruto to stop on his track and look to his side.

The young trainer only had time to bring his arms forward for protection as barrage of needles hit him, sending him to the ground with a mild poison.

Everyone's eyes turned in direction from where the attack had come. A group of three Beedrill was advancing towards the blond with their stingers ready to attack.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Elekid, the sight of the blond about to be harm by the Bug-types remind him how the trainer had come back to save him. Just like Naruto before him, the wild Pokemon jumped into action without thinking about it. The Electric-type's fist charged with energy as he punched the leading Beedrill, sending it back and causing the other two to stop. "Elekid!" The yellow Pokemon exclaimed as he begun to rotate his arm, soon releasing a ThunderShock at the remaining Beedrill.

The attack hit the two bee Pokemon, though it seemed to be work at first, one of the Beedrill soon overcame the electric charge going through its body and hit the Elekid one of its stingers, sending the Electric-type flying back.

Naruto forced his body to move and catch the airborne Elekid. "Starly, use Wing Attack!" Temari voice was heard right before Starly came flying down, ramming one of its wing on one of the Beedrill.

"Naetoru, use Razor Leaf!" The blond exclaimed as he moved towards his companions with the Elekid in his arms.

The Grass-type nodded before releasing a barrage of leaf that knock down the last Bug-type. "Nae!" the turtle Pokemon cheered.

Naruto was about to sighed in relief when suddenly, the Beedrill that had been knock out at first rose up and launched itself towards the blond and the Pokemon in his arm. "Naetoru, use Body Slam!" The blond shouted as the Elekid jumped from his arms and prepared another Thunder Punch while Naetoru jumped to intercept the incoming Bug-type.

The two attacks hit the Beedrill directly, causing it to fall beside its fallen comrades. The three Pokemon immediately got up, but, instead of retaliating, merely flew away.

"We did it!" Naruto declared excitedly as the two Pokemon by his side cheered as well.

Temari walked towards the cheering group, which her Starly had now joined. "Well, with all that running we're pretty close to Pewter City now." She commented as she watched her companions' celebration. "We should be getting there before noon tomorrow." Her Starly moved back to her shoulder as she gave the other blond his backpack.

Naruto took his backpack before turning to the wild Pokemon. "Well Elekid, it seems that this is goodbye." The blond said as he knelt down and looked at the Electric-type's eyes. The Elekid eyes evidently saddened before he looked at way. "What's wrong?" The young trainer asked confused.

Temari shook her head as she walked towards the boy. "It seems that this Elekid wants to come with you" She explained. "I don't know what happened while we were separated, but it seems that he grew fond of you, but apparently he's too proud to admit it." She stated.

The boy's eyes widened. "It's that true?" He asked looking at the yellow Pokemon in amazement. The Elekid merely nodded without looking at the blond. A smile appeared on Naruto's face as he extended his hand at the Elekid. It was the Electric-type's turn for his eyes to widen as he stared at the trainer in front of him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He exclaimed. After a couple of seconds of astonishment, the Elekid smiled and took Naruto's hand.

"Nae! Nae!" The Grass-type chipped happily as he smiled at his new comrade.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" He exclaimed as he looked at his four companions. "We won't get any closer to Pewter City just by standing around, lets go!" He declared before he started off, followed by his two Pokemon and Starly.

Temari sighed; at least she was glad that the boy had chosen the right direction to Pewter City. "Are you going to keep every Pokemon you catch out?" She asked before she smiled and followed the rest.

* * *

**A/N – Those who follow the game closely may have noticed two things, that Elekid is not found in the Viridian Forest and that he isn't even a forest Pokemon, but if you think about it, there are Pikachu there in Red/Blue, so other Electric-type could too, especially from other generations, and if I remember correctly, a wild Elekid appeared in a forest in the anime. Anyways, thanks for reading.

* * *

**

**Next Chapter – Eye of the Tyrogue**


End file.
